


Going Method

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bus Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Hank Tom, Married Couple, Mild Smut, POV First Person, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Tour Bus Sex, Wheatland Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing her like crazy, Tom picks his wife up between the Wheatland Music festival and Rodney Crowell's home in Nashville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Method

The sun shone brilliantly in the blue blue sky. The wind from the windows grabbed at my hair. I killed the car radio as I brought my phone to my air.  
“Hey, baby! How’d it go?”  
He was breathless. “It went fantastic. Well, as could be.”  
“That’s great!”  
“Rodney had me up on the stage with the band today.”  
“So not like yesterday.”  
“No, definitely not. I sang a few songs but mainly played guitar.” I heard a door close in the background. I pulled up in front of the house and shut the truck off. “Hang on a minute.” I grinned as I heard the zipper then sound of him relieving himself. Zipper again then a faucet. “Sorry, darling. I had to go.”  
I giggled. “It’s alright. Not like I don’t know you piss.”  
He snorted. “Listen, what are you doing the next few days?”  
“Well, I worked the weekend so I’m off until Thursday.”  
“What time do you get off tomorrow?”  
“Two.” I poured a glass of lemonade and kicked off my shoes. The younger two children ran screaming out the front screen door.  
“Pack a bag. I want you to come to Nashville.”  
“You sure?”  
“Darling, do you really need to ask that? Of course I’m sure. Hang on, baby.” I heard him mumble ‘excuse me’ several then it was quiet. “I want to see you. I need to see you. I miss you.” I sighed, caught in a little love bubble.  
“What time?”  
“ We’ll be rolling through about an hour after you get off work.”  
“Mom! What’s for dinner?”  
I covered the phone. “Stop yelling and I don’t know.” I uncovered the phone. “Sorry.”  
“No, it’s alright. I’ll let you go. I’ll call you before bed, yeah? Make sure the boy is in bed.”  
“Will do.” I smiled, pressing my tongue against the back of my teeth. “I love you.”  
“I love you. Until later, bunny.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh! And bunny?”  
“Yes, wolfie?”  
“Pack the navy satin and lace thing I bought you in Rome.”   
I shivered. “Yes, wolfie.” The call ended. The night flew by into phone calls for a sitter and dinner and baths and bedtime stories. By the time I finished my own shower and fell into the bed with Tom’s tee shirt on and nothing else, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tom’s ringtone startled me awake. “Hey, baby.”  
“Did I wake you, bunny?”  
“Yes but its ok.”  
He sighed on the other end of the line. “I like being in the same time zone. Kids in bed?”  
“Yes, all of them.”  
He hummed in delight. “Good.”  
I rolled onto my belly, biting my lip. “I take it you’re alone?”  
“That I am.” It was my turn to hum. “What are you wearing?”  
“The shirt you left here.”  
He chuckled. “Oh, you mean the one I can never find when it comes time to leave.”  
I giggled. “That would be the one.”  
“And?”  
“And nothing else.”  
He sucked in a breath on the other end of the line. “Is your bedroom door locked?”  
“It is. Lesson learned.” He chuckled and it became a sigh. The last time we’d played on the phone. The boy had interrupted, claiming a nightmare and wanting to sleep with me and talk to Tom since I had him on the phone.  
“Belly or back.”  
“Belly.” He sucked in a breath through his nose. “Where is your hand?”  
“Not where you want it.”  
“Where I want it is underneath my shirt rolling your nipples back and forth one at a time. Do that.”  
“Yes, baby. “ I slipped my hand under the shirt. I pinched the dark pink flesh around the silver ring through my nipple. “Are you ready for bed?”  
“I am.”  
I sighed deeply. “How can you be naked on a tour bus?”  
“I’m not on the bus tonight. I claimed jet lag. I’m at a hotel.” I giggled. “Oh bunny, I love that sound. You know what I want?”  
“What’s that, baby?”  
Sheets shuffled on the other end of the line. “I want to hear that giggle against my ear as I slid this big cock up your tight little cunt.”  
I moaned with appreciation. My charming Englishman could dirty talk with the best of them. “I’d like that.”  
“I know you would. You know what I want now, bunny?”  
“What, baby?”  
“I want you to take a picture of your tits with my shirt pulled up.” I rolled over onto my back and took the picture he wanted. “Yes, just like that. Now, back on your belly.” I was already there. “Where’s your hand now?”  
“Petting my pussy.”  
“Did my baby girl trim?”  
“I did, I did. In the shower.”  
He hummed. “I bet your skin is still pink from the hot water, isn’t it?”  
“It is.”  
“And you used that shower gel that smells like cherry Starburst.”  
“I did.”  
He groaned on the other end. “I want to bury my face in your cunt right. I bet you taste as good as you smell. Are you wet enough to taste yet?”  
“I’m getting there.”  
“Get there.”  
“Are you stroking your cock for me?” He hummed in ascent. I licked my lips. “I bet your balls are heavy since you haven’t been home in a while.” Home was relative term for us. Home was his house in London and or it was my house here in the States wherever we were together with our kids.  
“They are. I can’t wait to drain them…into every one of your hot little holes.”  
“Yes, baby.”  
“There’s so much cum in these balls. It’s leaking out the tip.” We both knew that pre-cum was usually always there with an erection. He was just being gracious and letting me know it was for me. “Do you want to hear me stroke?”  
“Please.” He chuckled. There was a bit of shuffling then the wet lewd sound of his stroking his lubed up cock filled my ear. I closed my eyes, imagining his hand wrapped tightly around it. Stroking up and down, the foreskin sliding over and back. I moaned into the phone.  
“What was that, bunny?”  
“Show me.” My phone vibrated a moment later. I whimpered at the sight. “I want you inside me.”  
“I’d give anything right now. Are you wet, bunny?”  
“Yes.”  
“Taste yourself for me.” My teasing fingertips dipped into my cunt. I sucked on the tips. I was clean yet musky and told him so. “But no cherries.”  
“Nope…”  
“Shop by your shop and pick up cherry lube.”  
“Yes, wolfie.”  
“Get your boyfriend.” My boyfriend was code for the dildo we’d made of his cock with one of those at home kits. That had been a fun weekend. And I’m glad I’d bought a few because we ruined the first two. Third time’s a charm they say.  
Moments and a few drops of lube later, I had my face pressed into the mattress, gasping and moaning into the phone to the side as I fucked myself with his silicone replica. My ass humped the mattress as my fingers worked my clit. Speaker phone is a marvelous thing and I could hear my husband pumping his cock and moaning out my name. Neither of us took long to cum.  
The time ended our call. “I’ve gotta get to bed, wolfie. Unless you want me snoring on the bus in front of all your new friends.”  
He laughed quietly, out of breath. “So long as you’re on that bus.”  
“Good night, Tom. I love you.”  
“Good night, Jane. I love you.”

The next afternoon found me pacing the house while I waited for the tour bus to pull up. I’d been able to leave work early. So I ran by Cirilla’s and picked up the cherry edible lube as my husband requested. A quick shower and once over the lady bits later and I was packed and ready to. Our phone call the night before had me anxious with the memory. Then I heard the airbrakes hiss in the circle drive.  
I threw open the front door and crashed through the screen, slamming it back against the side of the house. The door opened and Tom came running down the steps. I jumped from the porch and he caught me and spun me in a circle. His mouth met mine and I was home, sighing into him. His arm tightened around my chest.  
We couldn’t stop smiling as we broke apart. He held the side of my face as he kissed me again, pulling back against his body. “I’ve missed you so much, bunny.” He peppered kisses across my cheek and along my jaw. I struggled to breathe.  
“I missed you too.” I knew if we didn’t get on that bus now. We’d be re-christening every room in the house with the kids gone.  
A throat cleared from the door of the bus. “It’s a shame to break you two up but we need to get a move on.”  
Tom let me go long enough for me to run up the porch stairs to grab my bag and lock the front door. He led me to the bus. “Jane, this is Rodney Crowell. Rodney, this is my wife.”  
“Hi.” I tucked my hair behind my ear. I felt Tom’s lips brush against the back of my thigh at the hem of my skirt.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hiddleston. Welcome abroad.”  
“Thank you.” Tom settled into a bench seat along the side of the bus and patted the seat next to him. I settled down against him, his body warm in the chill of the vehicle’s air conditioning.  
“We’re about four and half, five hours out from the homestead. Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.” I did just that, listening the conversations around us. Tom’s arm eventually dropped from the back of the seat to wrap around me. I snuggled into his body, laying my head against his chest. His thigh muscle flexed where our thighs touched. His fingers caressed my side up and down.  
I looked up at him until he looked down. He smiled then kissed my nose. Between the smooth motion of the bus, our late night and my early morning, and the comfort of being in my husband’s arms, I fell asleep.  
Sometime later, a kiss brushed against my cheek. Sleep left me and I found Tom with his forehead pressed against mine. “I was afraid you’d sleep the whole ride, bunny.”  
I smiled sleepily and stretched. “Sorry, baby.” As he pulled away, I looked around. “Where is everyone?”  
“Bathroom break. Do you have to go?” I shook my head. “Well, I do. Wait right here for me.” I curled up in the corner of the seat and pulled out my phone, clearing my social media notifications until later. I responded to a couple text messages. Then everyone was back on the bus. The next few hours passed quickly with fun conversation and Rodney and Tom noodling on the guitar.  
When we arrived at Rodney’s home, there was a lot of activity. Band members disembarked to their homes. Luggage and equipment was unloaded. Tom and I were shown to the guest room that he’d be using for the next 3 months as he prepared and studied under Rodney to become Hank.  
Tom flopped on the bed, exhausted from the performing but more importantly the drive. He hated to be cooped up while traveling. I took the opportunity to straddle my tree of a man and kiss him. His hand held the side of my head as we devoured each other. There was no restraint, no subconscious holding back because we were around others.  
My hips pressed down against his and he lifted his off the bed, pushing his mostly hard cock against my lady bits. I groaned into his mouth. “I missed you,” he mumbled against my lips.  
“I missed you too.” He rolled us onto my back and pressed into me more. “How long until dinner?” He sat up and shed his jacket then pulled his shirt off, reaching for mine.  
“About an hour.”  
“Oh thank fuck.”  
He laughed and tugged my shirt over my head. His mouth covered mine as his palms covered my breasts. We froze at the knock on the door. “Yes?”  
“Get settled in then I’ll give you a tour of the place.”  
“Oh of course. Be out in just a minute.”  
I flopped onto the bed, whining. “It’s not fair.”  
Tom’s forehead dropped between my breasts. He shushed me and kissed the sides of my breasts, pressing himself more against me. “I have an idea. Just bear with me until tonight after everyone’s in bed.” He propped himself above me.  
“I feel like I’m fooling around at my parents’ house.”  
“Oh you mean, like when we stayed at mother’s and you teased me mercilessly until I fucked you in the shed?”  
I grinned. “That was fun. We should do that again.”  
“Our next visit with mum is Christmas. I’d rather not get frostbite on my cock or my ass.”  
I giggled. “There’s always the Jaguar, baby.”  
He grinned. “You are a naughty girl. I’m so very glad I married you.”  
“I’m so very glad you did too.”  
He kissed me one last time before he pushed off. A visit to the attached bathroom gave us the space enough to calm ourselves. Again, the rest of the night passed quickly with Rodney giving us a tour of the house and the grounds. Then we had dinner and a night cap.  
The house began to wind down. I took a nice long bath in the large tub that the guest bath offered. Tom leaned on the doorjamb, watching me with a soft smile on his face. “When you’re done, meet me in the garage.”  
“Tom?” He turned and disappeared into the room. “Thomas?” I heard the door to the hallway close. “Tho- Oh hell.” I extricated myself from the blissful tub and hurriedly dried off. I tugged on a pair of my sleep shorts. They were scandalously short but covered my ass. And I pulled on a satin camisole of coordinating color. I didn’t bother with shoes. I never do in the summer.  
The chill of the concrete seeped through the pads of my bare feet as I slipped into the garage. It was dark, save for a dim light coming from the open door of the bus. She startled when she saw Tom’s lanky for lounged against the door.  
“Hey girl.” He tipped back a trucker cap that she’d seen him wearing in a photo posted on Instagram. “Name’s Hank.” The perfect southern of the first two words failed on the second. She fought not to smile. “You from around here?” His beautiful, clipped English baritone warred with the southern tenor.  
I shook my head. “No, sir.”  
“Why don’t you come on up and we’ll give you a ride?” He offered me his hand. The dark of the garage covered my smirk. He still had a long way to go. But my baby is a natural linguist. I had faith that he’d nail the accent given enough time. I timidly placed my hand in his. His surprising strength pulled me up onto the top step. The closeness of it pressed our bodies together. I could smell whiskey on his lips.  
“Have you been drinking?”  
He shushed me. “Just one shot. Quiet, bunny, I’m in character.”  
I giggled. So he was attempting method acting, was he? We moved up the steps and into the bus proper. He wasted no time getting me to the back of the bus. His hot mouth met my eager one. His large, impatient hands pulled the camisole up over my head and dropped it on the floor. He shoved the shorts off my hips as he walked me backwards.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” I managed to say between kisses. My fingers unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off, leaving him in the thin white tee or vest as he called it. His body was still solid from Coriolanus and Crimson Peak and High Rise. I groaned as I dragged my nails across his lower back and around the front to his iliac furrow.  
He gasped. “I’ve missed you too, bunny” He urged me onto his waist and I was happy to oblige with a little hop. My ankles locked at the small of his back. Our kiss broke.  
“I thought you were Hank.”  
“So I’m not much of a method actor.” He dropped me onto the bed and stood over me. He stripped the shirt and shed the jeans. He propped himself over me, watching my face pinch and smooth then relax as he pushed inside me, stretching me until I was breathless. His forehead pressed to mine. His body shook with the effort of his control to keep his thrusts slow and deep. That slow drag of his cock had me squirming. I felt every vein and ridge and the extra friction of his foreskin. “You keep doing that and I’m not going to last long.”  
I smiled breathlessly. “I can’t help it. You feel so good.”  
He laughed, panting. “So do you…that’s why I’m making this last.” He kissed me. I whimpered against his mouth. He slipped a hand between us and stroked his thumb up and down my throbbing clit. I arched beneath him, clutching at his sweaty flesh and the sheets. My vision flashed white. He whimpered above me. His body shuddered as he found his release. He leaned up and kissed my forehead before rolling onto his side.  
“I think we’re going to have to get creative the next few days.”  
“Oh I’m sure we can think of something. Just no more attempting method acting. I like my Thomas just fine.” He grabbed me about the waist and rolled us. The bus gave a slight shake as we fell to the floor laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be written for me but never was. Then the characters started talking and here we are.


End file.
